1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mechanism and associated system for stabilizing and controlling a hoisted load.
2. Related Art
Generally, load transporting mechanisms have a single point lifting capability, such as a single lifting cable. The lifting cable is generally stable only in the vertical direction. Under any external influence from the sides, the load may rotate or sway.
Various conventional mechanisms have been developed that are intended to compensate for these motions, and stabilize the hoisted load. Single point hoist mechanisms, for example, typically include a heavy duty hoist mechanism, which may include a winch and block and tackle. However, load movement is a basic problem typical of such mechanisms.
One example of a typical stabilized cargo-handling system uses a means for stabilizing suspended cargo in all six degrees of freedom. These systems have been known to employ at least six individually controlled cables in tension in a kinematic arrangement. Sensors, placed in the complex arrangement with the cables, with high-performance cable drives, are typically used to provide the means to control the multi-cabled system.
While the aforementioned conventional system may provide varying degrees of control of a hoisted load, its complexity causes it to not be easily adapted to existing single point lift mechanisms.
What is needed is a hoist assembly, which is capable of being adjusted to accommodate the lifting and transporting of loads of various sizes and weights.